


You Took My Soul, and Wiped It Clean

by destiel_oh_hell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent - Deceased, Canonical Character Death, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_oh_hell/pseuds/destiel_oh_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if Scott squeezes his eyes shut so hard that he can see blinking lights spotting around the darkness, he can almost do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Took My Soul, and Wiped It Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling really emotional.

_But if you loved me_   
_Why'd you leave me?_   
_Take my body_   
_Take my body_   
_All I want is,_   
_And all I need is_   
_To find somebody._   
_I'll find somebody like you._

_-_ All I Want, Kodaline

* * *

 

     Sometimes, if Scott squeezes his eyes shut so hard that he can see blinking lights spotting around the darkness, he can almost do it. He can almost imagine that Allison is right in front of him, her bouncing waves and bright, lively eyes. He can almost imagine that her head rests in his lap, her soft floral scent sinking into his skin like a mark of some sorts, a claim, a promise. He can almost imagine that her lips are grasped tightly around his, her fingers weaving through his thick hair, one hand perched upon his cheek.

  
     But she never stays. When his eyes open, he is met with an empty room. The gaping hole in his chest is back, a dull but constant pain. And the repeated message in his mind continues.

  
     "She's dead. She's dead. She's dead..."


End file.
